


Call Me Kandi

by Princess_Meria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgardians - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Slow To Update, Uncle Loki (Marvel), Uncle Thor (Marvel), Young Harry Potter, Young Tom Riddle, Young Tony Stark, crossovers galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Meria/pseuds/Princess_Meria
Summary: The name is Kandace Avaline Emerson, but call me Kandi.I have no clue what to say for this summary. All I know is that my friends love this story so far. Updates are slow but each update will be longer than updates on a regular basis would be.Hope that you enjoy and constructive criticism is welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

Since I was ten years old, I have been forcefully uprooted from my home into worlds that are not my own. Typically I am there for between a few minutes to a few months. I don’t know why and no one has ever said anything about it. When I arrived to this world, however, I knew subconsciously that this time it would be different.

 

 

"Hey there beautiful. How about you come home with me?" Someone asked. Shit! I'm in a new world, again, and I have nothing, absolutely nothing.  
"Hey I'm talking to you!" The person said. I could tell that it was definitely a man and from the smell, he was most likely drunk.  
"Leave me alone!" I snapped. The man smirked as he blocked me in against the wall of the alley.  
"Come now, sugar, you don't mean that." He said.  
"Hey! I heard her say leave her alone!" Another voice shouted. I sneered when my captor turned to the noise thus giving me the opportunity to knee him hard in the groin. The idiot shrieked in pain and collapsed giving access to his face, to which I kneed him again, breaking his nose which knocked him out. I finished with kicking him in the groin again. I then whipped around to face the next possible threat. Only to come face to face with a man that I could only meet in movies.  
"Steve Rogers?" I whispered. Steve looked stunned and I realized that no I wasn't dreaming. I really was standing in front of a pre-serum Steve Rogers.  
"Holy fucking hell! Shit. What the bloody hell am I doing here? Screw this shit. I'm gonna make sure Winter doesn't come and Howie isn't a shit daddy." I muttered.  
"I... excuse me?" Steve asked. I paused and then blushed.  
"Apologies, I'm not usually this vulgar." I said. Steve blinked before slowly nodding and walking to the end of the alley before looking back at me.  
"You coming? He's probably going to wake up soon." Steve said with a small smile. I felt a small smirk grace my lips as I followed after him.  
"So I'm guessing that you aren't from around here. May I ask where you are from?" Steve asked. I grinned.  
"I'm gonna have to lie just a bit Stevie. It's not cause I don't trust you but well, we aren't really in the best place for me to explain. And no, I'm not from Brooklyn. Not even from anywhere on the east coast. I'm a born and raised Minnesotan. Minneapolis, Minnesota to be exact. I'll explain more later, promise. Bucky will probably want to hear it too." I told him. Steve paused when I used his and Bucky's nicknames with such familiarity.  
"I'm going to hold you to that Miss... Umm apologies I don't think I got your name?" He answered.  
"I didn't give it. I'm Kandi Emerson, like candy but with a k and i instead of a c and y. I'll tell you more later," I said. Steve blinked but nodded. We spent most of the rest of the day walking around the city.

  
"Shoot Bucky's probably worried sick. Come on." Steve said, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him. I smiled at his excitement. However, I was terrified at what their reactions might be. I had always had a crush on both Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes but since they hadn't existed at home I had to satisfy myself with obsessing over the actors. Now though I'd be meeting my second crush and if he didn't like me then I was finished.  
"Bucky! I'm back!" Steve called as he pulled me through their front door.  
"Stevie! Where were you?! I was worried sick about you!" Bucky exclaimed, pulling Steve into a hug and checking for injuries.  
"I'm fine Buck. I brought a new friend. Kandi, Bucky. Bucky this is Kandi. And I'm still holding you to that promise!" Steve said.  
"Hey there sugar." Bucky said. I didn't even hesitate and proceed to slap the back of his head, hard, just like Special agent Gibbs had done in NCIS.  
"Ouch! What's that for?" Bucky whined before turning to Steve, "Why'd the only one you've ever brought home have to be so violent?"  
Steve snickered and I smirked.  
"Cuz I impressed him with taking out a guy taller and heavier than you in three hits." I retorted. Bucky gaped at me and blinked rapidly in astonishment.  
"And, yes, you should be intimidated and not pull your typical antics. Now. I can answer your questions truthfully. Probably... don't ask." I snarked before turning to Steve. Bucky just continued to stare at me in utter shock.  
"So, where are you from?" Steve asked, probably to make sure that I had told him the truth.  
"I really am from Minneapolis but not this Minneapolis." I replied.  
"How?" Bucky asked.  
"Umm I guess I should just explain everything then you guys can ask questions. Savee?" I said. Steve and Bucky nodded blankly. I took a deep breath before plunging into my explanation.  
"There are alternate universes, at least that's what I am assuming, and I'm from one universe where we have two popular comic corporations. One is called Marvel and they are a large franchise with many characters; two of them are Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. They first came on the scene in March 1941 in the beginning of World War Two and the American people follow their adventures avidly. In July of 2011, 70 years after the creation of Captain America, the story comes to life on the big screen. There we meet Steve Rogers and his best friend Bucky Barnes. They're a box office sensation and the whole world becomes enraptured by them both the characters themselves and the actors who portray them. I'm not going to tell you everything because I don't know what will happen to the timeline if I do. But know this: Steve you will be on the front lines of this war. And whatever happens I won't let either of you die. And now I can take your questions." I explained. They both stared at me before Steve asks, "How will I get to be in the war?"  
"Stevie..." Bucky said.  
"Buck. I gotta know. I want to fight. I need to fight!" Steve said emphatically.  
"You're gonna meet a doctor who has created something. I'm not gonna say what. But Steve, you are gonna be a hero, and Bucky, you're gonna be one too." I replied.  
"How? I only just finished training." Bucky said.  
"Wait. What is the date?" I ask.  
"June 14th, 1943." Steve answered.  
"Are we going to the World Exposition of Tomorrow? I've never been to an Expo." I commented, worried that I had already messed up the timeline.  
"That's a grand idea. One last night of fun before I ship out." Bucky said, Steve and I grinned. Bucky glanced at my clothes and handed me a ten and a handful of change. I counted the change and it seemed that I had thirteen dollars for clothes.  
"Lets get you some better clothes." He said. I blushed but agreed and we left their apartment to go to a clothing store.  
Bucky showed me the way to a clothing store before he headed back to their apartment. I bought a skirt, blouse and underwear and had enough to buy some looser workout type clothes. When I got back to Steve and Bucky's apartment, I quickly changed clothes and re-braided my nearly waist length hair. Leaving the bathroom I nearly ran into Steve, he blinked at me then smiled. I grinned back and went to sit on the living room couch. It didn't take the boys much longer to finish getting ready.

  
If it wasn't for the fact that I knew that Bucky and Steve would have a big fight before the night was out, I probably would've enjoyed it more. Sure seeing Howard Stark try and convince people that he could make a floating car was cool but honestly I was too tense.  
_"Hey Steve what do you say we treat these..."_ Bucky began only to find Steve was gone. He sighed.  
"Come on, Kandi, Ladies. Steve's disappeared." Bucky said. I shrugged and followed after him and the girls that he had invited. We found Steve in the recruitment office.  
_"Come on, you're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing."_ Bucky said. I watched from the entrance, while the girls Bucky had invited waited outside.  
_"You go ahead. I'll catch up with ya."_ Steve said as he moved to face Bucky.  
_"You're really gonna do this again?"_ Bucky asked. I fidgeted nervously looking around before deciding to go look at the pictures.  
_"Well it's a fair, I'm gonna try my luck."_ Steve said.  
_"As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you and what's worse is they'll actually take you!"_ Bucky replied, annoyance and worry in his voice.  
_"Look I know you don't think I can do this-"_  
_"This isn't a back alley, Steve, it's war!"_  
_"I know it's a war."_  
_"Then why are you so keen to fight?! There are so many important jobs!"_  
_"What'd you want me to do? Collect scrap metal-"_  
_"Yes!"_  
_"In my little red wagon?"_  
_"Why not?"_  
_"I'm not going to sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on. There are man laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."_ Steve argued.  
_"Right cuz you got nothing to prove."_ Bucky said.  
_"Hey, Sarge! We going dancing?"_ One of the girls asked from outside.  
"Yes we are. You coming, Kandi?" Bucky asked turning back towards Steve and I.  
"Nah, I'm not one for dancin." I replied. Bucky glanced between us and said, _"Don't do anything stupid till I get back."_  
_"How can I? Your taking all the stupid with you."_ Steve snarked back.  
"Don't worry, Bucky. I'll make sure Steve is okay until we see you again." I added with an innocent smile. Bucky sighed but came back saying, "You're both punks."  
_"Jerk."_ Steve muttered in response.  
"Be careful." We told him.  
_"Don't win the war till I get there!"_ Steve called after Bucky.

  
As Bucky left with the two other girls, I watched as Steve walked past an older man to go try his luck once more. The man looked towards where Bucky had been, to where I was, only to find that I had moved. I was standing on the same platform as so many others had. I may have never thought about enlisting in the army, no I left that to one of my best friends, but the thought of being apart of this pivotal moment in history was something I couldn't resist.  
"Come on, girl. Move it, let the real soldiers have a chance." Someone behind me complained.  
"Oh? And what makes you think that I couldn't be a real soldier?" I asked turning to face the man.  
"Girls can't be soldiers." He answered as if it was obvious.  
"Oh, really. I'm gonna guess that you lot ain't never seen a girl hit back. In fact, I think that you have never seen a girl fight before?" I said. The man and his pals scoffed. Smirking, I proceeded to hit him in several painful pressure points.  
"Glad ta meet you soldier boy." I snarked.  
"That was quite remarkable." Came the soft spoken comment from the man who had been watching me. I smiled at him.  
"Actually my friend is better. I'd have enlisted if I knew that he and Bucky would be with me. That is if they would even let me in." I answered truthfully.  
"And this friend of yours, where is he at the moment?" Erskine asked.  
"Trying to enlist, again." I said.  
"I could offer you a chance, both you and your friend." Erskine said. My eyes grew wide.  
"A chance is all I want." I whispered. Erskine smiled before leaving to go offer the same chance to Steve. Ten minutes later Steve left the enlistment office.  
"Hey, Stevie." I said, walking beside him.  
"I'm in." Steve whispered in shock. I grinned.  
"Me too." I answered softly. Steve blinked at me in shock. I giggled, and sped up slightly. Steve followed.  
"Come on let's go home, we're gonna need to pack up for boot camp." I commented. Steve laughed and we made our way back to his and Bucky's apartment.  
The next day dawned bright and early with Steve and I making our way to boot camp at Camp Lehigh. I was excited but more for the "chance" Steve was getting than for myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! It slipped my mind when I originally posted this but all italic quotes are directly from Captain America: The First Avenger.


	2. Camp Lehigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks so much for the support, I truly appreciate it. This chapter will be tinkered with for probably the rest of today. (My phone is stupid.) Italics are direct quotes from movie.

" _General Patton has said, wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best... men. And because they are going to get better... much better. The Strategic Science Reserve is an allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history but every army begins with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first of a new breed of super soldiers. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell."_ Colonel Chester Phillips told the men lined up in front of him. I listened to his speech off to the side with Dr. Erskine and Agent Peggy Carter. The doctor had requested that Peggy train me personally for however long we would know each other. And several days passed until the time Steve's brain would prove that he was better than the other soldiers.

_"Pick up the pace, ladies! Let's go! Let's go! Double time! Faster! Faster! Moove! Squad, HALT! That flag means your at the halfway point! First man to hand it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter!"_ The drill sergeant informed the men. I snorted and hopped out of the car to help Steve out. Meanwhile, all the other "perspective" soldier candidates tried to climb to reach the flag.

"Hands up, Stevie." I said gently pushing his hands up and behind his head.

"Uh? Oh." He said as he was finally able to get a nice breath of air.

_"No body's got that flag in seventeen years! Now fall back into line! Fall in!"_ Steve glanced at the soldiers as he moved to stand by the flagpole and the drill sergeant yelled, _"Rogers! I said Fall in!"_

Steve looked up the pole and at the bottom of the pole, because he looked down he found the two pins that kept the flagpole up. He pulled them out letting the pole fall over so he could grab the flag and handed it to his sergeant and climbed into the truck next to me. I grinned at him and Steve just flopped his arm around my shoulders, his hand flimsily patting my arm.

_"Faster, Ladies. Come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it."_ Peggy sneered at the soldiers. I was practicing the hand to hand combat I had learned so far with Sergeant Michael Duffy. The man was very intelligent and wasn't as biased as I had expected him to be.

"Eyes off of Rogers, Avaline." He snapped at me. I flushed scarlet. The man smirked kindly at me. I had confided in him the major crush I had on Steve, and Bucky, and that I was hoping to help Dr. Erskine with his serum. Michael in turn had confided that he was fearful of combat even though he had already served one tour. I looked up and saw Dr. Erskine and Col. Phillips were approaching us, arguing.

_"You're not REALLY thinking about picking Rogers, are you?"_ The Colonel objected, looking over the men.

_"I wasn't just THINKING about it. He is a clear choice."_ Dr. Erskine said with resolve.

_"When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought "What the hell, maybe he'd be useful to you like a gerbil." Never thought you'd pick him."_ Chester Phillips said annoyed.

_"UP!"_ Peggy snapped at the soldiers doing push-ups. The men switched to jumping jacks.

_"You put a needle in that kid's arm it's gonna go right through him."_ Col. Phillips said in a slightly joking manner.

_"Come on, girls!"_ Peggy called to the soldiers doing jumping jacks.

_"Look at that. He's makin' me cry."_ Col. Phillips said mournfully, watching Steve's best effort but belabored execution.

_"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical."_ Dr. Erskine said sagely.

_"Do you know how long it took to set up this project? Of all the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's-his-name's committee?"_ Col. Phillips griped angrily.

_"Yes, I'm well aware of your efforts."_ Dr. Erskine said.

_"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders - he's a soldier."_ Col. Phillips bragged.

_"He's a bully."_ Erskine said, pulling a mildly annoyed face.

_"You don't win wars with niceness, doctor. You win wars with guts."_ Phillips retorted. The Colonel picks up a grenade, pulls the pin of a grenade and throws it among the recruits.

_"GRENADE!"_ Col. Phillips yelled. All of the soldiers scattered and take cover behind anything that could offer some kind of protection. All except Steve, Peggy, and I. Steve was the first to reach the potentially live grenade. I reached it just as Steve lashed out crying out, _"Get Away!"_

I curled around the grenade giving even more protection to those around us. Steve curled back around me before lashing out again.

_"Get Back!"_ He cried. We stayed curled around it for a few more seconds before the call, _"Dummy Grenade!"_ , let us relax our ball. Slowly we sat up. Steve looked at Peggy and asked, _"Is this a test?"_

Hodge and the other soldiers began to creep back into formation. If Hodge thought he was cool for picking on Steve, he realized now that Steve could have just saved his life at the cost of his own. Colonel Phillips reaction was the best though, he looked disgruntled before saying, _"He's still skinny."_

I looked over at Dr. Erskine, who was smiling at Steve and I. That is when I made up my mind about him. Dr. Erskine's work had to be preserved and kept away from those who would use it for their own gain.

"Dr. Erskine! It's good to see you again!" I called after I had regained my footing and had pulled Steve up beside me.

"If it isn't the little spitfire warrior!" Erskine commented jokingly. I grinned at him and followed after him while Steve went back to training.

"Dr. Erskine?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Emerson? How may I help you?" He asked.

"May I help you with the serum?" I asked. Erskine paused, I had probably taken him by complete surprise.

"I don't know much about biomechanics or things like that but I was hoping that I could protect your formulas?" I asked explain my question a little bit. Erskine looked at me, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Come with me." He said. I trailed along behind him until we reached one of the many temporary tents on base. He motioned for me to enter, I complied and he entered after me.

"Could you explain exactly what your idea is Miss Emerson?" Erskine asked.

"Of course! I'm going to let you in on a secret Doctor. I'm not from here. I'm not even from this time period. Where I'm from, we have already fought and won this war; however, for morale purposes several comic artists and story makers created a man who became a super human with the help of one doctor Abraham Erskine. I know that you are being targeted by HYDRA. If something was to happen to you, Steve would become nothing more than a lab rat. I don't want that for him. My hope is to keep a small amount of the serum in a necklace and either memorize the formula or copy it down in my own code." I responded explaining everything I could to the best of my ability.

"Did something happen to me?" The doctor asked.

"I can't tell you. Not even Steve knows everything." I said. Erskine looked closely at me and asked, "Does it work?"

"Yes, it brings Steve into his body's best potential. The only side effect is that others want to replicate it and those go wrong." I answered.

"Did they have my notes?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but I know that they had some of Steve's blood. I don't want them to even have the chance of getting your notes." I told him. Erskine looked at me thoughtfully before nodding.

"You bring up good points and I would be comfortable with you having my notes and the serum." Erskine admitted. I grinned, quite proud of myself for having his trust. We spent the rest of the day talking through my plan and the memorization of part of the formula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Steve’s Super Soldier Transformation!! I have quite a bit written, including the transformation, so I might just put that chapter out too. Comments are welcome, let me know if you want me to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s transformation!

The days leading up to Steve's transformation were full for both of us. Steve was being given last minute training. Meanwhile, I was learning all I could about the serum and memorizing all that I could. The night before the transformation, I spent with Steve, both of us enjoying just being with one another. Doctor Erskine came to join us halfway through the evening.  
" _Can I ask a question?_ " Steve asked.  
" _Just one?_ " I snarked.  
" _Why me?_ " Steve asked ignoring my comment.  
" _I suppose that's the only question that matters._ " Erskine answered, displaying a wine bottle, " _This is from Augsburg, my city. So many people forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own. You know, after the last war, they... My people struggled. They... they felt weak... they felt small. Then Hitler comes along with the marching, and the big show, and the flags, and the, and the... and he... he hears of me, and my work, and he finds me, and he says "You." He says "You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division, a brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he is ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers, but for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superior man._ "  
" _Did it make him stronger?_ " Steve asked.  
" _Yeah, but... there were other... effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great; bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because the strong man who has known power all his life, may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows... compassion._ " Erskine told Steve.  
" _Thanks. I think._ " Was the reply. Erskine smiled and gestured toward the wine.  
" _Get it, get it._ " gesturing to the wine " _Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are, not a perfect soldier, but a good man._ " Erskine instructed Steve.  
" _To the little guys._ " Steve said in a toast. Steve was about to drink when Erskine remembered the procedure was happening the next day.  
" _More for us then._ " I said jokingly. Erskine smiled softly before pulling something out of his pocket. He held his hand out to me.  
"Is that?" I whispered. I thought that I had an idea of what was in his hand but I wasn't sure. Erskine laughed and opened his hand. There in the palm of his hand was a gold link necklace with a small pendant. I reached out and carefully picked it up. Upon closer inspection I could see that the pendant looked almost exactly like a fairy pendant that I had when I was a little girl. I grinned and turned to Steve.  
"Steve? Could you please put this on?" I asked. Steve flushed but took the necklace from me and attached it around my neck. With that done Erskine handed me a tiny bottle that the fairy would hold. It was full of a bright blue liquid. The serum.  
"I will protect this with my life doctor. Hopefully these precautions will never need to be used." I said. Erskine nodded and handed me one last thing.  
"I was able to make two more vials. The procedure tomorrow will use all but one vial that have already been made. Hopefully you will put this to good use. For yourself or others." He told me. The three of us continued to talk about everything and nothing for the next few hours before we turned in for the night.

 

" _I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. Behind that diner._ " Steve commented as the car drove us through his old neighborhood to the facility where Steve's transformation would take place.  
" _Did you have something against running away?_ " Peggy asked.  
" _You can't say no forever, right. You gotta stand up and push back, ya know._ " Steve said. I nodded in agreement from my spot in the front. I had turned slightly around just so I could see them and be a part of the conversation.  
" _I know a little what it's like._ " Peggy answered in agreement.  
" _I guess I don't know why you'd want to join the army. You're a beautiful dam... a beautiful, woman... an agent..._ " Steve told her, stumbling over his words. It was funny to see him get all flustered and tongue-tied because that never happened when he was around me.  
" _You don't know how to talk to a woman, do you?_ " Peggy asked, looking slightly annoyed by his rambling.  
" _I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one._ " Steve said.  
"So what am I, then? Chopped liver?" I asked, hurt by what he had said.  
"What?! No! I didn't mean it like that! I... it's just..." Steve backtracked, shaking his head frantically.  
"So you think that I'm a guy." I said accusingly.  
"No! Your just really easy to talk with." Steve muttered.  
"Is that cuz I beat a guy up or?" I asked leaving the question hanging.  
"Umm. When you cussed actually." Steve said, embarrassed. Peggy snickered. That was when we finally reached our destination. We exited the car and entered the antique store where Peggy said a code or something before leading us into a back room. We just entered the room when the bookcase at the other end opened to reveal a swarming military complex. We continued on through the doors at the end of the hallway and entered the laboratory where Steve’s transformation was to take place. Everyone momentarily stopped moving to see us and then Peggy was leading us down to Erskine.  
" _Good Morning._ " He said smiling. There was a flash of someone taking a picture, " _Please not now._ ”  
" _You ready?_ ” Erskine asked, Steve nodded hesitantly, “ _Good._ ”  
“ _Take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat._ ” Erskine instructed Steve. I watched, not Steve getting ready but Col. Phillips interactions with the people in the viewing section.  
“ _Senator Brandt, glad you could make it._ ” Phillips said.  
“ _Why exactly am I in Brooklyn?_ ” He demanded.  
“ _We needed access to the city’s power grid. Of course, if you’d given me the generators I requisitioned..._ ” Phillips began.  
“ _A lot of people are asking for funds, Colonel._ ” Brandt interjected, “ _This is a..._ ”  
“ _Fred Clemson, State Department. If this project of yours comes through we’d like to see it used for something other than headlines._ ” Fred Clemson said.  
“ _Jesus. Somebody get that kid a sandwich._ ” Brandt commented. That’s when I turned back to Steve. I caught a hold of his hand just before he started to get into the transformation pod. He was shaking a little.  
“You’ll be fine. I promise. We’ll be back with Bucky before you know it.” I told him, squeezing his hand encouragingly. He nodded before getting onto the pod's back rest.  
“ _Comfortable?_ ” Erskine asked.  
“ _It’s a little big._ ” Steve commented. Erskine chuckled.  
“ _You save me any of that schnapps?_ ” Steve asked.  
“ _Not as much as I should have. Sorry._ ” Erskine admitted. It was true, I only had about one maybe two glasses but Erskine only left Steve about a glass.  
“ _Mr. Stark! How are your levels?_ ” Erskine called.  
“ _Levels at 100%._ ” Howard Stark replied.  
“ _Good._ ” Erskine said.  
“ _We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready... as we’ll ever be._ ” Howard answered. I stifled a laugh at this comment, Tony was definitely his father’s son.  
“ _Agent Carter_ , Kandace. _Don’t you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?_ ” Erskine asked.  
“ _Yes, of course. Sorry._ ” Peggy said.  
“I ain’t going nowhere.” I said, glaring slightly at him. Erskine nodded before motioning me to stand at the edge of the platform.  
“ _Do you hear me? Is this on? Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path of peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subject’s major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then, to stimulate the growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays._ ” Erskine said before going over to Steve who was receiving a shot of penicillin.  
“ _That wasn’t so bad._ ” Steve said.  
“ _That was penicillin._ ” Erskine said.  
“ _Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one._ ” Erskine said. Steve winced as the serum was injected, before his eyes widened and his gasped.  
“ _Now, Mr. Stark_ ” Erskine said. Howard nodded shortly before pulling down a lever. That lever started the pod to turn upright and to encase Steve as he was saturated with the Vita-Rays. When the pod was finally upright, several lab assistants attended to the mechanical components while Erskine checked on Steve.  
“ _Steven? Can you hear me?_ ”  
“ _It’s probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?_ ” Steve asked.  
“ _We will proceed._ ” Erskine said nodding at Howard. Howard turned on the power for the Vita-Rays before beginning to increase the amount.  
“ _That’s 10%._ ”  
“ _Twenty percent._ ”  
“ _Thirty._ ”  
“ _That’s 40%._ ”  
“ _Vital signs are normal._ ” An assistant called.  
“ _That’s 50%._ ” Howard called.  
“ _Sixty._ ”  
“ _Seventy._ ”  
Steve started screaming at seventy percent. I knew it would happen but it still startled me. Everyone was moving then, except for me and a few others, I knew that Steve would want to continue, no matter the pain he was in.  
“ _Steven!_ ” Erskine shouted, pressing himself against the pod.  
“ _Steven!_ ” He shouted again.  
“ _Shut it down!_ ” Peggy cried.  
“NO!” I shouted.  
“ _Steven!_ ” Erskine shouted again pounding on the pod door.  
“ _Shut it down!_ ” Peggy demanded again.  
“NO! Don’t! Let Steve de-“ I cried.  
“ _Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark!_ ” Erskine shouted, _“Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!_ ”  
“NO!” Steve and I shouted at the same time. I took Erskine’s place at the pod.  
“ _Don’t! I can do this!_ ” Steve called. Howard nodded moving back to the Vita-Rays wheel.  
“ _Eighty._ ”  
“ _Ninety._ ”  
“ _That’s 100%._ ” Everything was fine before the pod began to suck in too much power and the appliances began to fry. Thankfully it only needed to be at 100% for a few seconds and shut down by itself. Everyone stared in awe at the pod before Erskine shouted, “ _Mr. Stark?_ ”  
Before Howard opened the pod I stepped back to wait just before it. As the pod opened, my breath caught and my brain shorted out for a moment. Then Erskine was there helping Steve out of the pod.

“ _Steven. Steven._ ” He said softly. I caught his other arm, looping it over my shoulders. I may not have been that strong but I could help Steve stand upright until he figured out his new body. I looked up at the booth to see Col. Phillips shaking his head.

“ _The son of a bitch did it._ ” I saw him mutter. I smirked at him before looking up at Steve.  
“ _I did it._ ” Steve gasped.  
“ _Yeah, yeah. I think we did it._ ” Erskine agreed.  
“I knew you’d be fine. Well done, punk.” I said. Steve blinked looking startled before he smiled at me.  
“ _You actually did._ ” Howard whispered.  
“ _How do you feel?_ ” Peggy asked when she got to us. Steve paused looking around, noticing that he was leaning heavily against me and stood up straighter.  
“ _Taller._ ” He said.  
“ _You look taller._ ” Peggy said.  
“And definitely stronger.” I added.  
“ _How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator?_ ” Col. Phillips said to Senator Brandt.  
“ _I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous._ ” Brandt said.  
Once Steve was standing again, I looked around, knowing what was about to happen and glad that I had secured Steve’s freedom from the labs. Erskine was the first to notice him. The doctor’s eyes widening. That was all the warning I had that something was about to happen.  
BANG!!!  
I hid against Steve’s side and he had instinctively shielded me, fear and adrenaline raced through my body.  
“ _Stop him!_ ” Erskine shouted. Then the sound of gunfire and Erskine had to bullet holes in him. The agent began running, with Peggy at his heels, while Steve first approached Erskine. Erskine pointed at Steve’s heart before he died from his wounds. I didn’t let Steve have anymore time. I grabbed his hand and began pulling him to the exit. I was only pulling him for a second before Steve began to pull me instead. I let go of his hand just before we got outside.  
Steve barreled into Peggy, forcing her out of the way of the speeding car.  
“ _I had him!_ ” She shouted.  
“ _Sorry!_ ” Steve cried before running after the car.  
“We’ll be back.” I told Peggy before I raced after Steve. I followed after him at a short distance, never truly catching up. At least not until the agent crashed his car. I stayed at the corner of the building, not making myself a target. I followed after Steve every time he left one spot.  
“ _Wait, don’t! Don’t!_ ” Steve said when the agent had the gun pressed against the little boy’s head. I came to stand beside him, no longer worried about being shot. When the agent realized that he was out of bullets he threw the boy he was holding into the harbor. Steve cried, “ _No! Don’t!_ ”  
“I got the kid Steve. You go get that bastard.” I told him. Steve hesitated and still checked on the kid.  
“ _Go get him! I can swim!_ ” The boy said. Steve nodded and took off after the agent. I went to the most likely place for the boy to get out of the water, pulling off my blouse, glad that I had decided to wear layers. The boy blushed as I helped him up and began to rub him down. The blouse may not have held much water but it helped.  
We looked at the end of the dock in time to see the man being thrown onto it. Steve climbed up after. The man tried to stab Steve but Steve dodged and kicked him in the chest. The man lost hold of the serum and the “last” veil of serum was “lost”.  
“ _Who the hell are you?_ ” Steve demanded.  
“ _The first of many. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra!_ ” The man said as he bit down on a false tooth that had enough poison to kill him in seconds.

Steve stared at the dead body before looking up. Our eyes met and I could see the anger, confusion and something else, something I couldn’t place. Steve stood looking at his hands, now, in shock. I had to get him back to Peggy and Howard. He needed time to process his transformation.  
“C’mon, Steve.” I said taking his hand and tugging gently. He tried to wrench it away from me, most likely afraid of his new strength. I ignored his struggles and began to walk back to the lab.  
“I meant it when I said you were definitely stronger. I already knew what you would be able to do once you had the serum in you. I’m not afraid of you or your strength, Stevie. It’s gonna take a lot more than that to make me afraid of you.” I said, refusing to let go of his hand as I continued to pull him along. Steve froze making me stumble because of the sudden stop even though I was the one pulling him.  
“Did you know what was going to happen?” He asked. I sighed sadly before tugging his hand again and we continued to walk as I explained.  
“I wasn’t sure. Me being here has the potential to change everything and unfortunately the only way I can help is through mitigation of the potential after effects of any particular event. If I knew what would happen if I saved Erskine, I would’ve done it in a heartbeat but I didn’t so I couldn’t. I’m sorry, Steve. I wanted to but I knew that it might happen so I made back up plans.” I said softly as we made our way back to the lab through the streets of Brooklyn. Steve nodded slowly and unwound my fingers from his hand. I tried to tighten my grip but his hand slipped from mine, only for him to place his arm around my shoulders. I sighed and sunk against him for awhile as we walked.  
“They think that there isn’t any more serum. Don’t they? That’s why Erskine gave you two more veils and that is what’s in your fairy necklace. Isn’t it?” He commented after we had walked in silence for a while. I nodded.  
“Ja, that’s one thing I knew wouldn’t change whether Erskine survived or not. I’m not going to let one of my best friends become a lab rat just because they want more of the serum. You heard what Erskine said about the first person to take the serum. He wasn’t lying about bad being worse and good being great.” I said. Steve sighed, but we kept on walking in silence towards the laboratory.  
“Steve?” I asked softly.  
“Yes, Kandace?” He answered.  
“Please don’t forget what I said when we first talked about the multi-verse.” I said.  
“You mean when you explained where you were from? Yes. I remember, you said that I would be on the front lines.” Steve replied.  
“It’s going to take some time to get there.” I said. Steve nodded and we looked up at the same time realizing that we were outside of the laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. College decided to reclaim me before I could put this out.  
> Happy Easter, Passover, April Fools Day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Captain America.

“ _Think you got enough?_ ” Steve asked. He rolled his sleeve back down and hopped off the bed.

“ _Any hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine it would take years._ ” Peggy said.

“ _He deserved more than this._ ” Steve said.

“ _If it could work only once, he’d be proud it was you._ ” Peggy said. Steve with held a sigh and looked down into the garage bay. I happened to be looking up at that seem moment from my spot atop the Hydra submarine and smiled softly at him.

“ _Colonel Philips, my committee is demanding answers._ ” Senator Brandt said.

“ _Great! Why don’t we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?_ ” Phillips retorted.

“ _What have we got here?_ And what are you doing, Emerson?!” Phillips asked Howard and I.

“It’s a nice view and I’m out of the way Colonel Philips. Mr. Stark doesn’t seem to mind to terribly much.” I answered sweetly. Chester Philips rolled his eyes at me, before turning his attention to Howard.

“ _Speaking modestly, I’m the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don’t know what’s inside this thing or how it works. We’re not even close to this technology._ ” Howard said.

“ _Then who is?_ ” Senator Brandt demanded.

“ _Hydra._ ” I answered simply. Colonel Philips knew that Steve had been the one to catch the agent and everyone knew that I had chased after Steve so my answer didn’t raise any suspicions.

“ _I’m sure you’ve been reading our briefings._ ” Col Philips said.

“ _I’m on a number of committees, Colonel._ ” Senator Brandt began.

“Then you’d better make time to at least skim these particular briefings, Senator.” I countered.

“ _Hydra is the Nazi deep-science division. It’s led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions._ ” Peggy continued.

“ _Hydra is practically a cult. They worship Schmidt. They think he’s invincible._ ” Phillips finished.

“ _So, what are you going to do about it?_ ” Brandt replied.

“ _I spoke to the president this morning. As of today, the SSR is being retasked._ ” Phillips said.

“ _Colonel?_ ” Peggy asked, confused.

“ _We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You, too, Stark. We’re flying to London tonight._ ” Phillips ordered.

 _“Sir? If you’re going after Schmidt, I... We want in._ ” Steve said as I came to stand behind him.

“ _You’re an experiment. You’re going to Alamogordo._ ” Col Phillips said.

“ _The serum worked._ ” Steve countered.

“ _I asked for an army and all I got was you._ ” Phillips said dismissively. “ _You are not enough._ ”

Phillips turned away.

“Colonel. You never tell anyone that they aren’t enough. If it weren’t for Steve, you wouldn’t even know the potential the serum had in it.” I snapped. Phillips pushed past me but I grabbed his shirt and yanked it.

“You are daft if you think that Dr. Erskine hasn’t seen his serum do its work before. You are going against the first Super Soldier and he is a pure evil bastard who has no desire for mercy.” I snarled, before letting his shirt go and pushing him slightly.

I looked back at Steve to see Senator Brandt talking to him. I smiled softly. Captain America was about to be born.

 

“ _I don’t know if I can do this._ ” Steve muttered.

“It’s just nerves talking you’ll be fine!” I said, as I headed out on stage.

 _“Nothing to it. You sell a few bonds. Bonds buy bullets. Bullets kill Nazis. Bing-bang-boom. You’re an American hero._ ” Steve’s USO manager said.

“ _It’s just not how I pictured getting there._ ” Steve said.

“ _The Senator has got a lot of pull up on the Hill. You play ball with us, you’ll be leading your own platoon in no time. Take the shield. Go!_ ” The man said, and pushed Steve on stage.

 

I cornered the USO Manager after the performance and told him, “I will kill someone if I am forced to wear this again.”  
The man gulped but nodded and at the next performance I had a new outfit. I also, oddly enough, was given a nickname. People began to call me Rosie the Riveter.

“Who the hell is Rosie the Riveter?” I asked Steve.

“She’s the woman on all the home posters” Steve reminded me.

“Oh. Okay.” I said.

 

 

 

The days past into weeks as Steve and I traveled the country to rally the civilians into buying more and more bonds in the support of troops. Now we were on a passenger plane headed over The Atlantic towards the front lines. Steve was asleep beside me, actually it was more like he was asleep on me. I smiled softly at him before leaning back, settling in for the long journey, and thinking on everything we had done since the end of June.

 

 

It was just after our first show and a young new mother came up to us. She thanked us for raising support for the troops and that her husband had just recently gone to the frontlines. I had smiled and the two of us talked together for a little while before her baby began to squirm. I had smiled at her and took the child off her so she could get the things she needed. I looked at Steve and realized that he was close to panicking from the amount of people around us.

“Stevie, could you please hold her for a minute?” I had asked. Steve looked so confused as he took the little girl from me and I took over greeting people. Steve had stood there holding the baby, who was beginning to scream, in complete confusion. That was until he smelled the mess that the little girl had made in her diaper. It was at that point that the mother had thanked Steve for holding her daughter, took the child back and left to go change the little girl’s diaper.

Later that night Steve cornered me.

“Why did I have to hold that baby? What should I have done differently? Kandace why are you laughing!?” He had asked one after another. I had started laughing at the confused look on his face.

“Stevie, you were almost panicking with how many people were trying to greet you. Almost everyone knows to leave a person with a fussy baby alone.” I had told him.

“But what should I have done differently?!” He had cried.

“You did exactly what you were supposed to, Steve. There is no magical way to make a child feel better when they have a messy diaper.” I had said. I then had to spend the rest of the night telling Steve everything that I knew about children. Which wasn’t a lot but compared to Steve, I was an expert. That first experience that he had with the fussy baby gave him some confidence in handling little children. It also gave him an out when the meet and greets at the end of each show got to be too much.

 

I remembered one time when a messy diaper wasn’t the baby’s problem.

Steve had seen that there was a new mother struggling to find something in her bag and had offered to hold her child for her. The mother looked so relieved that Steve had offered his help that she handed him the child. The baby was nearly screaming in discomfort and so Steve did the only thing he knew, bouncy rocking.

“Gahhh!” I had looked over when I heard Steve’s disgusted cry. There was Steve, still holding the child with the front of his uniform covered in spit up milk. The mother was mortified at what her child had done to the captain. She quickly took the child and left. Steve, however, was standing stock-still in discomfort. I tried not to laugh at his discomfort and once I was sure that I would not end up laughing at him, I helped him clean off most of the baby’s spit up. We ended up leaving before the end of the meet and greet to go clean up at the hotel that the USO had provided for us performers. When we got to Steve’s room, I ordered him to strip and go take a hot shower. Steve had started spluttering but I had simply continued to stare at him until he finally began to get out of the Captain uniform. I had turned around once I was sure that he would do as I said. I waited until the bathroom door had shut before I turned around and collected the dirty uniform.

“I’ll be in my room. Come see me when you’re done.” I had called to Steve. He arrived in my room about ten minutes later.

“Heya Steve. I have your costume soaking in my tub. It should be clean by our next performance.” I had said when I looked up from the book I had been reading. Steve had shot me a crooked smile before he collapsed on the other side of my bed.

“Did I do something wrong?” He had asked. I had laughed.

“Nah, the baby hadn’t been burped. I have a feeling that was what the mother was looking for.” I had said.

“Oh. Ok, you’d make a great mom, you know.” Steve had commented. I had flushed crimson and buried my face in my book.

“I’m serious, Kandi. You will be an amazing mother.” Steve had insisted. I had then felt the bed shift and Steve had put his hand under my chin and raised my head. There had been a strange fire in his eyes, like he truly believed that I would be an amazing mum. We had stared at each other for a while before Steve did something that had shocked me to the core. He had leaned forward and sealed his lips over mine. I had frozen with shock and it wasn’t until Steve had broken the kiss that I reacted. I had launched myself at him, and had kissed him fervently. We eventually ended the kiss and Steve had ended up staying the night with me because I had refused to let him go.

 

One of my favorite memories that happened after Steve and I had become a couple was when we had helped a little boy find his parents. The little boy had come up to us crying and in a panic. The child recognized Steve as Captain America and knew that he would be able to help him.

“Cap’ian America, s-sir. Can you h-help me p-please?” He asked, voice quivering as tears filled his eyes. I had kneeled down in front of the boy and, in an effort to calm him down enough to be able to understand him, gently rubbed his hand.

“What’s wrong darling?” I asked him.

“I cccant fffind mmmy momma!” the boy sobbed. I looked up at Steve, who was towering above us and nearly everyone else.

“Steve. Kneel down for a minute will you.” I told him. Steve looked at me in confusion but knelt down nonetheless.

“I’m going to put you on Steve’s shoulders, okay darling? You should be able to find your momma from up there.” I told the little boy. He nodded and I deposited him upon Steve’s shoulders and nudged Steve into standing up with the little boy on his shoulders. As Steve stood with the boy on his shoulders, I heard a quiet call. His mother must be farther away than the child thought.

“Momma! Momma!” He cried. The little boy could vaguely hear his mother but she was still to far away for him to see her.

“Can you see her, Steve?” I asked, Steve shook his head. I sighed but I go back to greeting people and thanking them for their support of the troops. It took only a few minutes for the mother to eventually get to where Steve and I were, the reunion between mother and child was heartwarming.

 

 

Thinking about it now I realize that that reunion reminded me of the reunion that was hopefully soon to take place with Steve and Bucky. I look out of the window to find that it has gone dark and there are no lights in sight so we were still probably over the ocean. I sigh and curl closer to Steve, my head coming to rest on top of his as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> I decided to post this right away because it is done and if I don’t college would reclaim me yet again and I would probably not update until June.  
> Sketches will be coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I’m back online and at college. I have senior thesis this semester so I’m not going to have time to watch the movie to ensure I have the movie quoted correctly. Anywho!
> 
> Steve and Kandi are gonna break into HYDRA!

Chapter Five

 

“ _Don’t worry, pal. They’ll warm up to you. Don’t worry._ ” The USO Manager said to Steve as the rest of the girls and I went back on stage to perform for the soldiers again. I saw his shoulders sag but there was nothing that I could do while I had to preform. When we were finished preforming, I joined Steve in the sheltered area at the back of the stage. I was reading “The Hobbit” by Tolkien because it was one of my favorite stories and one of the few that I had read that was already published. Steve was working diligently on one of his sketches.

“ _Hello Steve_ , Kandace.” Peggy said behind us. Steve jerked around in surprise.

“ _Hi._ ” He said.

“Hallo.” I echo.

“ _What are you doing here?_ ” Steve asks as Peggy comes to sit near us.

“ _Officially, I’m not here at all... that was quite a performance._ ” She said.

“ _Yeah. Had to improvise a little bit. The crowds I’m used to are usually more..._ ” Steve said trailing off.

“Enthusiastic children.” I provide, Steve nods in agreement.

“ _I understand that the two of you are “America’s New Hope.”_ ” Peggy said.

“ _Bond sales take a 10% bump in every state I visit._ ” Steve answers automatically.

“ _Is that Senator Brandt I hear?_ ”

“ _At least he’s got me doing this. Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab._ ”

“ _And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey?_ ” Peggy asks.

“They aren’t the only two. Only the clearest two.” I respond, “I keep telling him, not that he listens” Steve rolls his eyes, it was a common argument, “That he was meant for more than this, you know?”

Steve paused and looked at Peggy and I.

“ _What?_ ” She asks.

“ _You know, for the longest time, I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines, serving my country. I finally got everything I wanted and I’m wearing tights._ ” He said. A car horn blaring interrupted any further talk. We looked over to see a field ambulance pull up in front of the field hospital.

“ _They look like they’ve been through hell._ ” I commented.

“ _These men more than most._ ” Peggy said. Steve and I look at her curious.

“ _Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him, and less than 50 returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th. The rest were killed or captured._ ” Peggy explained.

“ _The 107th?!_ ” Steve and I ask in unison.

“ _What?_ ” Peggy answered, confused. Steve and I however were already running through the torrential rain and muddy camp to the headquarter tent.

“ _Come on!_ ” I call to Peggy.

 

“ _Colonel Philips._ ” I say.

“ _Well, if it isn’t_ Little Miss Rosie and _the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan. What is your plan today?_ ” Colonel Phillips said.

“ _I need a casualty list from Azzano._ ” Steve said.

“ _You don’t get to give me orders, son._ ” Colonel Phillips replied.

“ _We need just one name, Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th._ ” I said.

“ _You and I are going to have a conversation later that you won’t enjoy._ ” Colonel Phillips said pointing at Peggy.

“ _Please tell me if he’s alive, sir. B-A-R..._ ” Steve began.

“ _I can spell._ ” Phillips retorts.

“ _I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I’m sorry._ ” He tells us.

“ _What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?_ ” Steve asked.

“ _Yeah it’s ‘called winning war’._ ” Phillips responds.

“ _But if you know where they are, why not at least..._ ” I demand.

“ _They’re 30 miles behind the lines through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We’d lose more men than we’d save. But I don’t expect you to understand that because your chorus girl._ ” Phillips said.

“ _I think I understand just fine._ ” I snarled.

“ _Well, then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in 30 minutes._ ” Phillips said.

“ _Yes, sir. I do._ ” Steve replies hand firmly clamped on my shoulder.

“ _If you have something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself._ ” Phillips told Peggy as Steve and I left the tent.

Steve and I went back to the performance tent gathering up stuff that we could possibly need when trying to rescue the captured soldiers.

“ _What do you plan to do, walk to Austria?_ ” Peggy asked.

“ _That’s what it takes._ ” Steve replied.

“ _You heard the Colonel. Your friend is most likely dead._ ” Peggy said.

“ _You don’t know that._ ” I snap.

“ _Even so, he did he’s devising a strategy. If he detects…_ ” Peggy began. I continued to collect items making sure to snatch a helmet for both Steve and I.

“ _By the time he’s done that, it could be too late._ ” Steve interrupted her. We stalked out of the tent and over to a Jeep.

“ _Steve!_ ” Peggy called, running after us.

“ _You guys keep telling me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?_ ” Steve demanded.

“ _Every word._ ” Peggy said.

“ _Then you got let me go._ ” Steve told her, as we got into the Jeep.

“ _I can do more than that._ ” Peggy replied.

 

“ _The Hydra camp is inKrausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It’s a factory of some kind._ ” Peggy said, pointing at a spot on the map in front of us.

“ _We should be able to drop you guys right on the doorstep._ ” Howard comments from the pilot seat.

“ _Just get us as close as you can._ ” I say.

“ _You two are going to be in a lot of trouble when you land._ ” Steve said.

“ _And you won’t?_ ” Peggy retorts.

“ _Where we’re going, if anybody yells at me, I can just shoot them._ ” Steve answers.

“ _They will undoubtedly shoot back._ ” Peggy agreed.

“ _Well, let’s hope it’s good for something._ ” Steve said, hitting his shield. Peggy was watching Steve a little too closely for my comfort and I glommed onto Steve, giving him a quick kiss. I never thought that I would be a jealous girlfriend but apparently I don’t take kindly to others flirting with my man.

“ _Stark is the best civilian pilot I’ve ever seen. He’s mad enough to brave this airspace. We’re lucky to have him. This is your transponder. Activate it when you’re ready and the signal lead us straight to you._ ” Peggy comments, slightly awkward as she understood that she didn’t have a chance with Steve.

“ _Are you sure this thing works?_ ” Steve asked Howard.

“ _It’s been tested more than you, pal._ ” Howard said. Seconds later we began to take heavy fire. Steve and I jump into action. We both had on a different kind of parachutes and were attached at the hip.

“ _Get back here! We’re taking you all the way in!_ ” Peggy yelled as Steve opened the door and we sat in front of it.

“ _As soon as we’re clear, you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here._ ” Steve yelled at Peggy and Howard.

“ _You can’t give me orders!_ ” Peggy retorts.

“ _The hell I can’t! I am a captain!_ ” Steve answers and he pushes us out the door.

I had to bite my lips to keep from screaming. Steve was prepared for me being frozen in fear at the heights and he pulled my parachute cord at the same time he pulled his because of my parachute’s design. When we finally land on the forest floor, I am again attached to Steve’s front.

“I don’t ever want to do that again.” I tell him, my voice was shaking with fear. Steve smiled at me, giving me a soft kiss on my helmet in an attempt to calm me down. It took five minutes for me to calm down enough for us to move. After hiding our parachutes, we snuck quietly through the forest towards a road in hopes of it leading to the HYDRA factory. We were lucky enough to have a HYDRA convoy heading down the road shortly after we reached it. We waited for the convoy to pass before we chased the last truck and succeeded in getting aboard. Unfortunately, we weren’t alone.

“ _Fellas_.” Steve greeted before they attacked us and we knocked them unconscious and tossed them out of the truck. Steve and I spent the short ride deciding what we were going to do when we got to the factory.

When the truck finally stopped, a HYDRA agent was knocked out with Steve’s shield. With the agent out of the way, we jumped out of the truck and began to make our way to the main part of the base where the factory was situated. I let Steve take out any agents that were in our way. I on the other hand snatched anything that I could get my hands on all in hopes of providing more information about what HYDRA was doing. We finally got to a room that appeared to be where they kept the prisoners.

Steve knocked out the lone guard, and I grabbed his keys handing them off to Steve before snatching the guard’s gun.

“ _Who are you supposed to be?_ ” A prisoner asked.

“I’m Rosie the Riveter, he’s Captain America.” I answered.

“ _I beg your pardon?_ ” Another said. Steve and I got to were they were kept, we made quick work of unlocking the cell doors.

“ _What, are we taking everybody?_ ” A redhead asked.

“ _I’m from Fresno, Ace._ ” An Asian-American said.

“Course, we’re taking everybody. A rescue’s a rescue no matter the country you fight for.” I answered.

“ _Is there anybody else? We’re looking for a Sergeant James Barnes._ ” Steve asked.

“ _There’s an isolation ward in the factory, but no one‘s ever come back from it._ ” One of the prisoners said.

“That’s where he is. Bucky’s in that ward.” I said.

“ _Alright. The tree line is Northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give them hell._ I’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find.” Steve told the men. This was our plan. If Bucky wasn’t with the prisoners, Steve would look for him and anyone else, while I would go with the rest of the prisoners to the clearing we had agreed upon.

“ _Wait you know what you’re doing?_ ” One asked.

“ _Yeah. I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times._ ” Steve said.


	6. Author update and request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on where this story is going and request for readers

Hello to all of my readers.  
First order of business is I will NOT abandon this story.  
Second, I’m a senior in college with a science focused major. I have to do a large Thesis project to graduate and I will be doing it this spring so I won’t have as much time to write.   
Third, I am polishing this with input from my club members to fix so in consistencies, such as the quick trust of Dr. Erskine, how Kandace knows not to mess with time lines, adding in a bag/backpack thing that always goes with Kandi to the different universes, and more. 

Now I have a request for you my readers.  
Where would you like to see Kandace visit?

I am planning on her visiting Star Wars (a friend of mine has written a Drabble on her visit), Supernatural, and Tolkien.

Please let me know where you want her to go. 

Princess Meria


End file.
